


Wherever We Are

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU Scenarios, Children, Doctors & Physicians, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Drug Use, Possible Character Death, Post-Prison, Strangers to Lovers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean... if anything had been different, if we weren’t, who we are today... would we still have found each other?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192608) by [bulletthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars). 



> Inspired by a beautiful fic by an incredible writer.

Still salvaging the lingering taste of champagne on Dani’s lips, Marc was very reluctant to break the lazy kiss, but after just being fucked into the mattress by his teammate, the lack of oxygen definitely made the choice for him.

Sighing contently, he buried his face in the crook of Dani’s neck, the smell so familiar and relaxing, especially combined with the older man’s fingers running through his hair. Marc was on the brink of sleep, barely holding on to consciousness, when a certain thought crossed his mind.

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we were meant to be?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean... if anything had been different, if we weren’t, who we are today... would we still have found each other?”

 

*~*~*

 

Dani hated having to take the train home after work, but with his car dying on him last week, he didn’t have a choice. It was too hot and too crowded. And he simply didn’t want to put up with that young man, basically stealing the only available seat and now torturing the whole train with some horrible music streaming out of his headphones. Dani swore himself to buy a new car first thing tomorrow morning.  
  


*~*~*

 

Marc was pretty sure that this whole idea of a support group was pretty much shit. How was it supposed to help him to sit in a room with 15 strangers, sharing his story like he was on a talk show on the television? There was just one slight problem to the whole story - if he didn’t turn up for these meetings and stopped following his program, he would be back behind bars sooner than he could say “I’m sober and clean now.” Therefore, he sat down on one of the chairs, not even trying to hide his sulking pout.

Looking around the room, he wondered when exactly in his life he had made the first mistake to bring him down this road to end up as one of these losers. Marc noticed the counsellor checking his watch, before the door to the room suddenly banged open and a small man appeared, obviously flushed from rushing to this meeting. But the red cheeks weren’t the only reason why Marc couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

The man didn’t look like he belonged here. Dressed in a nice shirt and sporting a fresh hair cut, he must have taken the wrong door, but the counsellor simply nodded towards him before pointing at a free chair - next to Marc.

“I’m sorry. I was held up at work...”

“It’s okay, Dani. Please take a seat. We’ve just been waiting for you.”

Marc’s eyes followed the man on his way through the room - why did he wear such snug jeans - until he noticed the man looking back at him, smiling before he once again addressed the counsellor.

“Would you like me to start?”

“If you want to, Dani...”

“Okay... Well, my name is Dani. I’m 30 years old. I used to ride motorcycles when I was a teenager, until I had a very bad crash. Couldn’t ride anymore afterwards and kinda got stuck on the painkillers. I simply couldn’t function without them anymore. And when the doctors wouldn’t prescribe me the stuff anymore, I kinda thought it would be a good idea to rob a pharmacy. Of course, I got caught and served a 6 month prison sentence. After being released I started working on my program and now I can say that I’ve been clean for 5 years. I got a job, working in marketing for a motorcycle company. I got stuck in a meeting. That’s why I was late today...”

“Thank you, Dani. How are you feeling today? Well, besides being busy...”

“I feel good, Livio. Not experienced a craving in a long time.”

“That’s great to hear. So... who’s up next?”

The question was met with silence, but Marc could feel the burn of Dani’s look on him. Turning his head towards him, he was met with an encouraging smile. Trying to fight the blush on his cheeks, Marc cleared his throat.

“Hi, my name is Marc. This is my first time here... I actually just got out of jail two weeks ago and my probation officer had told me that these meetings were part of my program. Well... I have to admit that I thought this was pretty stupid, but now that I’m here... I think I’m reconsidering it...”

 

*~*~*

 

Dani watched Marc disappear into the bathroom. He just couldn’t get enough of that ass. However, that was only one of many reasons why he kept coming back, why it was always Marc, even though he had sworn to himself that it would be an once in a lifetime thing, just an experiment to see if he was really gay. Apparently, he was and he knew that there were enough places to meet men like him, but nothing appealed more to him than Marc. And the only way to see the younger man was to pay for it... Still deep in thoughts, Dani didn’t realise that Marc had come back until he felt his fingers slowly stroking over his naked torso.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

He looked at him, looked into those deep brown eyes, and something just clicked inside him.

“Come with me.”

“Oh baby, I think we just did that.”

“No, I mean... not like this. Rather... on a date. I real one I mean.”

Marc stopped in his movements, frowning.

“That’s silly.”

“Why?”

“Seriously, why? Look at me, Dani. You know who I am, what I am! You don’t really want to go on a date with me.”

“Yes, I know who you are, but I want to know more about you. I don’t care about your job, I’m interested in the real Marc because I simply can’t stop thinking about you. You’re not leaving my head. And I can tell you that it’s not just because of the amazing sex, but the very few glances I got of the private person, are the ones I think I fell in love with... So, for real now, what do you say? A dinner and maybe a movie next week?”

Marc stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, only to sport a small smile a moment later.

“If you allow me to ignore that L-word for now, then yes, dinner sounds lovely.”

 

*~*~*

 

Desperately clutching at the toilet seat, Marc swallowed against the burning taste in his mouth and tried to catch his breath while watching his re-visited breakfast disappearing down the drain with the flush. This has been going for two weeks now and at this point he just couldn’t believe that whatever bug he had caught was that persistent.

It had to be something exotic after all because it had started about a week after he had returned from his vacation with Alex in the Caribbean. However, as far as he knew, his brother was feeling completely fine.

After rinsing his mouth to get rid of the horrible taste, Marc looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His tan hadn’t even started to fade, even though he had to admit that he always looked a bit pale after his morning throw ups.

In his mind he replaced this image with the wonderful memories he had gathered during those two weeks. One memory in particular quickly replaced the uneasy feeling in his stomach with hundreds of butterflies.

Dani...

Remembering their nights on the beach, Marc soon saw himself smiling in the mirror - the smile disappearing suddenly though when another memory appeared in his mind. Their last evening together... knowing they had to say goodbye to each other with Marc returning home... they had been so drunk out of their mind... too drunk to think of putting on a condom...

Marc made it back over to the toilet just in time.

It just couldn’t be... He just couldn’t be one of those boys... The tingling feeling in his lower abdomen, when he placed his hand there, was enough though to know that this was most certainly no bug after all.

 

*~*~*

 

“Papá?”

“What is it, Elena?”

“I don’t want to go inside. I want to go home...”

“Oh, baby...”

Dani crouched down to his daughter, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall.

“I know it’s hard, but we can’t go back. You know papá needs this job here and I’m pretty sure that very soon you’ll find lots of new friends...”

Dani’s heart broke at the sight of his daughter slightly shaking her head while grasping his hand as if she never wanted to let go again.

“Come on now. It can’t be that bad. And when I pick you up later on, you can tell me all about your day.”

“Please, papá...”

They were both interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle stopping next to them on the street, looking up quite bewildered when a young man got off before helping down a young girl about Elena’s age and removing both of their helmets.

“Can we do this again tomorrow, papá?”

“Sofía, what did I say?”

“If you take me to school by bike today, you won’t do it again before next week...”

“See...”

“Worth a try though.”

The grin on the girl’s face was so similar to the one of the young man that Dani had no doubt that this young man had to be her father - even though he almost looked like a teenager himself.

“Oh, hi there...”

Dani immediately felt his face darkening with his blush when he noticed the grin was now addressed at him.

“Hola...”

“You must be Dani Pedrosa... and that beautiful princess in hiding must be Elena, right?”

Dani felt his daughter nodding slowly, while pressing her face into Dani’s jacket, but still having one eye on the strangers in front of them. The young man got down on one knee and held out his hand for her.

“My name is Marc and this is my daughter Sofía. We already heard that you would be joining the class today and I can imagine it must be scary as hell.”

Another nod and after another moment of hesitation a short shake of the hand.

“Why don’t you go in with Sofía? She can show you around and introduce you to everybody...”

“Yeah! You don’t need to be scared. And we can take in my helmet! It protects us from scary things!”

Dani couldn’t believe his eyes when Elena actually nodded, quite fascinated by this other girl and her helmet. Only a moment later they were on the way to the front entrance of the school, Sofía chatting away, the fathers and the fear of the unknown soon forgotten. Marc and Dani watched on until the two girls had disappeared inside.

“How do you know my name, by the way?”

Dani turned his head towards the younger man, only to see him shrug and smile.

“Cervera is a very small town. Word gets around when new people turn up. Oh, and I’m sorry... about your wife...”

“It’s okay... time helps with grief. Not so sure about you taking your daughter to school with a motorbike though...”

Marc’s loud laugh went directly to Dani’s heart, warming it in a strange way.

“We only live around the corner, so it’s more show than anything...”

“And Sofía’s mother is okay with that?”

“Don’t know if she would be okay with it if she was here. Apparently, it was more than okay though to leave behind a small child and a maybe not completely straight boyfriend to chase a modelling career in London...”

“Oh...”

“Yeah... anyway, welcome to town!”

 

*~*~*

 

Sighing deeply, Dani wiped his face before looking up from his patient’s chart, once again checking the monitors. However, he couldn’t see the signs he so desperately was looking for. Unfortunately, all his medical knowledge told him that there was nothing else he could do for the young man. He had fought so hard the whole night, but it turned out to be in vain.

Drowning out the noise of the monitors and the ventilator, Dani took a moment to look at the young man’s face. He didn’t know much about him - just that he was too young for this, that something bigger should be waiting for him. He wondered where he wanted to go last night, if he wanted to meet up with somebody, what kind of plans he had when he had gotten on his bike and had put on a helmet that just hadn’t been enough to protect him from the force of the truck.

Knowing that it actually wasn’t very professional of him, Dani ignored this inner voice when he reached for the younger man’s hand, squeezed it and rubbed his thumb over the bruised knuckles.

“I’m so sorry...”

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Dani finally found the strength to let go. After all he was a doctor, he had to fulfil his oath. He simply hoped that Marc’s fight hadn’t been completely in vain when he walked towards the waiting room for relatives, bracing himself for a conversation that never was easy, but was necessary for all the lives that depended on it.

 

*~*~*

 

“To be honest, I don’t know. But I do know that right now, we are both here, we have found each other and I’m not planning on letting you go any time soon.”

 


End file.
